Bundle of Secrets
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami and Yugi have a secret relationship, but can Yami keep it that way after Yugi finds out that he is pregnant with Yami's child? And could someone else be pregnant? YYxY SKxKJ YBxRB YMxM mpreg yaoi OC OOC RR
1. Chapter 1

WOOOO!!!! I'm back with my very first Puzzleshipping mpreg fanfic ever! Welcome to the upside-down world of "Bundle of Secrets"! YAY!!

Yami: Don't you have others to work on Ri?

YES! But they don't count because they are PRIDESHIPPING mpreg fanfics. This is different.

Yami: Fine, go a head and continue.

Would you like to go back in the box?

Yami: …. I'll be good….

Anyway, I, RiYuYami, sadly do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I also do not own the lovely song that my boyfriend, TercesXX, wrote to me in a review. It will be Yami and Yugi's song through out this fanfic.

I own the plot, the baby (who already has a gender boys and girls), and any OCs that come to mind. The infamous Natasha Kurcka will be appearing in here again because she is my male pregnancy doctor.

Yami: ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Bundle of Secrets **

**Chapter one: My Love

* * *

**

I lay there on the bed with him in my arms. The covers were barley above my waist, but covering his slender, pale hips as we were tangled with in the arms of each other. The light of the moon from outside the slanted window of the room was shining on us. It was shining brightly after the rain we have had all day.

I looked at him and smiled as I held him close. Yugi, my angel, my hikari… I love him. He is, in my opinion, the most perfect, innocent being I have ever seen in all the centuries I have lived. I can never have a more perfect boy in my arms even if Atem found someone who seemed better.

No.

Yugi is my one and only and it will never change, even if something crazy were to happen to him, like he got pregnant from us having sex because he is sixteen and I am 3018 years old.

Is it wrong too love one so young and pure, and of the same gender? And if so, then have be die in a shower of my own blood as the Amun pulls me apart and devours my soul and leaves me in eternal night to live alone and unloved while Yugi is turned into smoke and disappears for all eternity. I should not think of such things! My crimson eyes started to get teary eyed at the though of such horrible things to happen to me and my angel…

Yugi, he looked up to see the tears trailing down my bronze cheeks and into his soft hair. He leaned up and kissed one away.

"Yami… why are you weeping? Is something wrong?" The angel asked me.

"Yugi… my love… promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how strange or deadly anything that comes our way is, that you and I will be together for all of time. That we will be in love until time stops and life can no longer go on." I asked him as I held him close to my heart. I could feel on my tan chest that my light was crying as well.

"Yami… I love you to much to ever have us leave one another… if that even happens I'd… I'd… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO!" Yugi cried harder as I sat us up. I placed him on my laps and continued to sooth him as I rocked back and forth.

Yugi depended on me because I have been here to help him when he was in trouble or hurt.

I have been there to listen to him when he need someone to tell his problems to when he could not say them to the others.

"I have been there for him to have someone to cry on when he couldn't hold back the salty tears that stained his pale cheeks as they streamed down his beautiful face.

I'm his darkness and darkness must stay with its light.

We are Yin Yang; we created a perfect harmony with one another.

I then thought of a very special song. I remember it from my dreams, it has only been two weeks since Battle City and I am still trying to figure out my lost past.

But at night, when I slept in the soul room, or, since last week, in Yugi's bed. I have this dream that is strange but soothing and familiar to me.

I dream that I am laying in a large bed in ancient Egypt, I am holding some on in my arms and I trail my fingers up his side and then I circle my finger around a large abdomen before I rest my hand upon it and I receive a tender push in return from what was inside. I believe that this man is some how pregnant with what might be my baby. I look at the boy in my arms and I see…

Yugi.

But as I touch his swollen middle, I sing to him as I rub his soft cheek with my thumb.

I then begin to rub the Yugi that is in my arm's cheek as he cries softly; he then gets a small case of the hiccups. I smile at him and I sing the song I sing in my dreams.

_If you only knew_

_How much I love you._

_You would probably be amazed._

_If my love took on form,_

_It would be as long as the day. _

_If you could hear how loud my love is, _

_You'd be deaf before a second's through._

_If you thought love was a liar,_

_Just look at mine,_

_And you'd know… its true… _

I watched as Yugi smiled up at me with his lovely amethyst eyes that soon closed as he drifted off into sleep. He snuggled in my arms that were wrapped around him in a comforting way.

I placed him under the covers with my self and continued to hold the sweet angel with me as I sang the song again, but this time in a whisper as Yugi breathed slowly as he slept. Soon, I to was a sleep and entered my world of dreams.

* * *

I blinked as I took a look around the room. It was the Egyptian room from my dreams. I looked over at the other laying next to me. The boy who looks just like my Yugi.

"Yuga… can you be anymore perfect my angel?" I spoke with out thinking, but that was strange. I did not say that, I some how did it on my own.

"I am not sure my love… but am I really perfect? I am pregnant with child, but men are not to be like this as I am… could the Gods be angry with me for having the great Pharaoh take my virginity away with intercourse between men while you a currently engaged to Princess Anzu? Could holding the babe of the king be my punishment?" Yuga (I'm guessing, as Yugi's ancient self) sobbed. I held him close, and like every night, I sang and comforted the little one.

Could this dream be a vision of what might come to me and my aibou in the future?

Only time will tell…

TBC

* * *

Soooo…. How is it? Do you like my story? If you do then please, by all means! Push the little blue/purple button that says 'review' and tell me what you think.

Review or I will throw card game cards at you like ninja stars.


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY ATEM KING OF THE GODS!!! Eight reviews??! You guys really like this story? WOW! I am so touched. (Sniff) Welcome to chapter two of "Bundle of Secrets"!

Yami: Why were you born a dork Ri?

And why were you born a fan-girl magnet?

Yami: Touché. So you got eight reviews, what's so great about that anyway?

Well Yami, in all the months that I have been a fanfic writer, I have never gotten eight reviews on the first chapter of any of my stories. Thank you all.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song that TercesXX wrote, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I also do not own the fantastically played song by Mr. Eric Stuart called "Boy in Love with you." I own the plot, the baby (who already has a gender people) and any OCs who will appear, and that includes background guys and girls. I also own the totally made up brand of pregnancy test called "Katasou". Not something to be proud of…

Yami: ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Bundle of Secrets**

**Chapter two: For you my angel

* * *

**

(A few weeks later)

I moved around in the sheets as I turned to stare at the sleeping face of my lover. Yugi, he looks like a baby doll when he is like this. I smile to myself as I close my eyes and snuggle closer to the little aibou of mine. But I open my eyes when something warm and wet hits my nose. Yugi…. Did he just lick my nose?

Yugi giggled to himself. "Hey sleepy-head, how did you sleep last night?" Yugi asked me as he himself got closer.

"I slept well." I spoke as I sat up and stretched. I turned to look at my angel, only to find him getting out of bed and walking to the attachment bathroom. Poor Yugi, he has been sick for a few weeks now and I'm worried that it might not be a flu bug that causes this morning routine.

Yugi wakes up every morning to himself vomiting up what he has in his stomach. He then gets nausea from almost any food in the morning as well. He also has been a bit moody and he has eaten a lot more then he normally has, mostly chocolate. Where I have I seen these symptoms before…

OO (Yami's expression)

Oh no! No fucking way! It can't be THAT reason! I couldn't have caused this to happen to my angel, not in this era…

But…

It is the only actual reason that could match up with what is happing to him… how will I be able to prove it to him that he is holding it? I then heard the flush of the toilet as I saw Yugi step out.

"I'm sorry Yami. This flu is still here."

"No need to worry my love, it is alright. Are you still going to spend the day with Jou and the rest of the group today?"

"Of course, and you, Kaiba, Malik and Bakura are going to hang out for bit as well right?"

"Of course… if we don't end up killing each other…" Yugi laughed at my last comment. I rolled my eyes and began to undress. I put on some regular clothing instead of the leather I wear when I'm in tournaments and things like that.

I just simply wore a black button up shirt over a white tank, boxers, and ash grey pants, with my boots. I then placed a few pieces of jewelry on for effect. (AN: OMA! This is a very great outfit, I now this because I have done it before and I have to say, it's very comfortable.)

I noticed that Yugi was wearing something similar, but with a white shirt. I also noticed that he was having difficulty with his pants. He was having a fight with the button.

"Angel, do you need any help with that?" I asked as I walked over and wrapped my arm around his waist. He just looked up and smiled, his cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"It's fine love. The pants are either smaller, or I'm getting bigger… do I look fatter Yami?" Yugi smiled and then frowned at the sudden thought. I then wrapped my other arms around him.

"Aww… my poor baby, don't think like that. You are in no ways fat Yugi. You're as beautiful as the day I met you." I smile softly as I placed a kiss on his tender forehead. I love times like this where I comfort the little one and he just smiles up at me, his amethyst eyes looking brighter than normal.

"Your just saying that Yami, because I'm your boyfriend." Yugi giggled. Boyfriend… Yugi, I want to be something more than just that. I want to be your eternal lover until death do us part… but it is to early to ask of him that right now. I'll wait a little while longer, if he is what I think he is, then now is not the time, but… we will just have to see now, won't we.

* * *

I walked out the door with Yugi still next to me as I kept my hand around his waist as we waited for the bus to take us to the front of the Domino museum. This is where we would meet up with our friends and then meet up again when the day was done. I kept my hand on Yugi's flat stomach, which he, I'm surprised, did not say anything or even look down to see my hand.

The bus soon arrived and me and Yugi got into the back seats. I pulled out my iPod and gave my angel the other head phone as I placed mine in my ear. He lay next to me as I chose a song that I picked out to put on there after I went though some of Yugi's CDs and Jou thought me how to put them on using a computer. Kaiba got me the device as a Welcome-to-our-life-time gift.

At first I used it to hit Bakura in the head, but Yugi almost freaked when he saw me trying to strangle the thief with the head phones. The song I chose to play came from a CD by a guy who sounds a lot like Kaiba. As the music played, I stroked Ygui's hair as he just relaxed and listened to the song.

_I like to get my own way with that certain look.  
For me it's always okay if it's never by the book.  
Maybe I'm just a rebel without a clue.  
But baby, I'm still a boy in love with you._

_I try to be so graceful and glide across the floor.  
To the simple tune of faithful, I still don't know the score.  
Maybe I'm just a dancer who's lost his shoes.  
But baby, I'm still a boy in love with you._

_Now I may stumble, I may come undone.  
I may get crushed by the weight from above.  
But if you lose faith in what I've become  
You can trust in the strength of my love._

_I try to write a letter straight from the heart.  
String my words together but I don't know where to start.  
Maybe I'm Just a poet without a rhyme.  
But baby, this boy'll love you 'till the end of time.  
Baby, this boy'll love you 'till the end of time._

The bus soon stopped at our destination and we saw the gang, Bakura and Kaiba standing outside. I took a notice to the fact that Kaiba was standing right next to Jou, RIGHT next to him. I've got a pretty good idea why that is.

"Hi Yami!" I heard the annoying voice of Anzu as she called my name. I turned to see her running up behind me and before she could hug me, I moved out of the way. I saw Yugi glaring at her for even coming close to me.

"Hello Anzu…" Yugi spoke in fake happy voice. I know that Yugi HATES it when some girl tries to hit on me. I am owned by Yugi. Nothing is ever going to change that.

We all say hello, and then separate. Before me and Yugi depart, I kiss him on the lips very quickly, I then run off with Bakura, Kaiba, and Malik. (Malik did not exactly get sent to the shadow realm; Marik was able to free him because he was in love with the other. Weird.)

Kaiba pokes me in the shoulder as I arrive. "Hey Yami, are you ever going to go public with this relationship of yours?" Kaiba whispered into my ear.

"I'm not sure, it might happen if when I marry Yug… SHUT UP KAIBA!" He gave me a smug look.

"How did you know I was with Yugi?" I asked the taller boy.

"Yami, you are too predictable with this, I can read you like an open book."

"What about you and Jou, the media will have a hay day with that coverage."

"Ah! Err… uh… touché Mouto." Kaiba stuttered into defeat. I love it when that happens. After a few hours, and Malik trying to make fun of a hooker he saw by mooning her, and the rest of us leaving him to do so, acting like we never met, the others and I were getting closer to the museum. I placed a hand on my stomach after we ran off because Bakura stole something so I could breathe; I then remembered what I needed to do.

"Guys, lets got to that store over there." I pointed to a place called the Muller. The others just followed. I began my search in the medicine area. I noticed a female salesclerk in the aisle as well. "Umm, excuse me ma'am?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yes sir, what can I help you with today?"

"Do you have any pregnancy test? I need to get a box for my friend because she could not do it today because of some important dentist appointment today." I lied, and I could tell that this woman believed every word I said. She nodded and turned around. I noticed that she was looking at a few different boxes and finally smiled as she picked one out after three of four minutes of choosing.

"Here you are sir. I'm sure she will do best with this brand." I looked at the box. I read "Katasou Brand Pregnancy tests. 100 percent correct." I bowed to her and ran off to find the others. I found Kaiba flipping through the CDs until he choose a Crossfade one. WE then found Malik playing with video cameras that were set up to TVs to show people walking by. Bakura was easy to find. He was looking at knives. They all failed to notice the box in my hand that I hid behind my back.

As we walked around, something caught my eye.

* * *

(Regular POV)

"Yami, what's in the bags? You told me on the bus that I could see what you got." Yugi asked his taller lover as they walked into the Game Shop. Yami handed two small bags to Yugi while he still held onto the other, larger bag. Yugi opened the first bag to find a tub of triple-chocolate ice cream with white fudge chunks. (AN: -drool-) Yugi then opened the other bag to find a box of… pregnancy tests?

He looked up at the former monarch. "Yami… what's going on?"

"Angel, you know how you've been going through some changes lately, like being sick in the morning?"

"How can I forget that?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Its because you are going though the same things as a pregnant woman. I know its hard to believe me when I say this but, you might be pregnant with my child."

"…"

"Aibou?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN THAT BE??!" Yugi yelled.

"I'm not sure, but you could have been born with a birth defect and it some how caused you to have the proper organs to create and hold a child like a woman can. We will only find out if my theory is correct if you take the test aibou." Yami handed to box to Yugi. He looked up with tears in his eyes. "Ill do it, but Yami, there is something I've wanted to say to you for a while now…"

"What is that love?"

"I have been wishing to have your baby, but because of me being gay and I could never have a sergeant mother to hold it because it would not look like us, I had a bad feeling that we could never have one. But if I am pregnant, then I am extremely pleased with the fact that we can have a baby together." Yugi smiled as Yami hugged him.

* * *

"Well Yugi, what does it say?"

"Just a few more seconds Yami. Okay, it's done." The couple looked at the white stick and read the colors that began to appear. Blue… blue… blue!

"YUGI MY LOVE! We are going to be parents!" Yami yelled with joy as he twisted Yugi around and kissed him hard on his soft lips. Tears streamed down Yugi's faces as he to yelled and jumped for joy. As Yugi looked at the stick again Yami pulled something out from behind his back.

"I got you something love. I think you'll like it." Yami handed Yugi a giant plush lioness. Yugi squealed and jumped on Yami as he hugged him and his new gift.

--

A baby, it is the little piece in the family that shows that you and your life partner have a connection in life and love.

TBC

* * *

YAY! The baby is here! And all it need is for you to answer a few questions in your review for this story. Yami, will you do the honors?

Yami: Certainly. In the review, please write down one of the two or three letters in the groups that we have provided. You will understand what they mean in chapter three.

Here we go:

Group one:

C

Or

A

Group two:

T

Or

P

Group three:

More

Or

Less

Group four:

M

J

Or

D

Yami: Please chose a letter or word from each group and the results will be coming in the next update. Now review or you will face the LittleKuriboh imposters from You Tube.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the voting is in!

After going through a lot of reviews and asking my friends from school, I have the polls and what each category is.

Group one: **Eye color**

Crimson

Or

Amethyst

Winner: amethyst

Group two: **Skin Color**

Tan

Or

Pale

Winner: tan

Group three: **Bangs** (You know, like Yugi and Yami's)

More

Or

Less

Winner: More

Group four: **Month** (of birth)

March

July

December

Winner: December

YAY! The baby will have Yugi's eyes, Yami's skin color and hair style, and will be born in December!

Yami: Wow… you are a queen of dorks for being happy about that.

Don't ruin my happiness.

Yami: Fine. I'll do the disclaimer. (Ahem) RiYuYami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song that TercesXX wrote, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. She owns the plot, the baby (who already has a gender people, be happy) and any OCs who will appear, and that includes background guys and girls. And I think that's about it…

Thank you. And thank you, loyal readers, for the twenty-one reviews. OH! And I have news about this story, but I'll tell you at the bottom!

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Bundle of Secrets**

**Chapter three: Another one

* * *

**

I shifted under the sheets as I felt Yugi get out of bed. I heard his walk over to the bathroom and close the door. I turned over and feel out of bed. "Oww…" I moaned as I rubbed my lower back. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:54. I turned off the alarm and went to the closet.

Just then, Yugi stepped out. "Yami, what are you doing with my school clothes?" He asked as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. It was true, I had Yugi's uniform in my hands.

"Angel, I don't want you getting hurt in school now that we found out your pregnant. I want you to be safe and stay here." I said with a smile on my face. I placed a hand on my love's belly. He was still flat but with his thin form, he would most likely start showing in a few weeks.

He just rolled his eyes. "How are you even going to get away with this, you have red eyes and your voice is deeper, also your skin is tan." He spoke as he removed my hand, but he still looked happily up at me with bright eyes.

I smirked as I picked up the puzzle. Concentrating, its powers changed my skin to pale, but my eyes were still crimson… that was okay, everyone (except Kaiba) don't really pay much attention to the littlest of things such as eye color. "So what do you think aibou?" I asked. He just started to laugh.

"Yami, you sound just like me! Let's get you dressed and fix your hair to get you to look just like me." He pushed me into the bathroom.

* * *

I looked in the mirror. I was dressed in the school uniform with a white button up shirt on instead of a black tank.

Plus, my hair was in Yugi's style, but I had a bit more bangs than he did and the center one was longer from the extra hair, but either way, I looked like my angel. I walked down stairs to find him eating out of the tub of ice cream I bought last night. What made me cringe about it were the 'extra' ingredients…

Yugi had added honey, brown sugar, black olives, ketchup, saltine crackers and uncooked ramen. I turned around with my hand on my mouth, trying my best not to throw up…

I turned back around to see that the little one had finished (Thank Ra…) and was cleaning up. "Would you like something love?" Yugi asked as he turned around. I shook my head.

"I'm going to be late; I'll grab a muffin and a Crystal Light." I said as I opened the fridge. I felt a pair of thin arms wrap around me.

"I hope you do well, and remember, if you have any questions, just use the mind link. I love you Yami." He spoke as I turned around and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I will. I love you both. Oh, and called to see if you can have an appointment this week." I said as I ran out the door. He and I waved to each other as I ran down the sidewalk.

* * *

I walked into the large building. So far so good, but that was to end soon when I was attacked by a fellow dog. "AH!" I yelled as I feel to the ground and I turned over to see the smiling face of Jou.

"Surprised ya huh Yug?" He said with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Jounouchi is just the kinda guy you can't be mad at.

"Yeah, you also gave me a bump on my forehead for that Jou. How was you weekend?" I asked as I stood up and dusted myself off.

He crossed his arms and just smirked. "Seto thought it would be fun to play a game yesterday night. He called it dress-up and I had to wear a dog suit. I don't want to be a furry…" (A/N: I DON'T OWN THAT LINE!) I stared and began to laugh at him.

"What's so funny Yugi?" Honda asked as he walked over to me. I was practically in tears by now and Jou was as red as my eyes.

"He… (hee-heh) He… dressed… (heh-ha-ha) li-like a… dog! BWAHAHAHA!" I fell over laughing. Normally I don't laugh like this, but Jou dressed as a dog and Kaiba with a wipe kept running through my mind. Honda was cracking up as well.

--

**CLASS ONE / HOMEROOM (1)**

I sat there in Yugi's seat with Jou about to sleep at his desk, with his hand on his stomach. Strange… normally he false asleep during something boring and this is his talking time. Hmm…

"Alright class, take out your reading books. We're going to continue with reading _Romeo and Juliet_." Yugi's homeroom teacher/ language arts teacher Mrs. McGill said as she stepped in front of the class. "Now, can anyone explain to me what this story is about? Hmm, Yugi. You tell me."

I raised my head and I cleared my throat. "Ahem, okay. This story is about to star-crossed lovers that are stuck in the middle of their family's rivalry. They are suppose to hate each other, but their eternal lover is so strong, like a fire, that it burns up the supposed hatred and they join in union, until death do them part."

Everyone just stared at me and I sorta sunk down into my seat to avoid the eyes.

--

**CLASS TWO**

Health.

I and Yugi both hate it… (even though I only listened through a special mind link) and right now the three student class(2) was learning about the human reproduction system and I kept giggling every time the word penis came up in the book.

Hey, who can't laugh at the humorous names for body parts?

--

**CLASS THREE**

I hate algebra. Enough said.

--

**CLASS FOUR**

I walked into the gym with Yugi's gym clothing and school books. I spot Jou and he waves to me. "Hey Yug, are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, I heard that we are going to play dodge ball. Is that true?" I asked as I put on my black gym shorts.

As Jou took off his shirt, he responded. "Yeah, be careful though, Urishio is going to beat you black and blue." I gulped and noticed that Urishio was smirking.

…

What did I get myself into?

Here I am, standing on the side with the red wrist bands while Urishio was on the side without them. It was just me, Jou, and Urishio. Everyone else was cheering and shouting. I noticed that when ever the ball came close to Jou's stomach, he jumped out of the way every quickly.

I then saw that Urishio threw the ball and it hit Jou. It hit him in the head and sent him flying. "JOUNOUCHI!" I screamed. He was rubbing his cheek and cussing.

"Heh-heh…"

I turned around and I glared at the large monkey on the other side of the gym. "You'll pay for hurting my friend." I spoke in my regular voice. The wadjet eye was on my forehead and everyone except me and Urishio were frozen. The room turned dark.

"I picked up the ball and it became covered in black magic. I threw it and it hit him in the stomach and slammed him into the wall.

He went unconscious and I returned the room to normal. I fell to my knees and just started to pant.

I used to much shadow magic on the room, ball and everyone…

* * *

(Regular POV)

Yugi was sitting in the living room munching on a plate of cookies that he made. Yami should be home any minute. "Speak of the devil." Yugi said as he heard the door open. He walked over and saw Yami standing in the doorway, looking as if he was ready to fall over.

"Yami…" Yugi never finished the sentence as Jou busted in and knocked Yami into Yugi. Yugi looked down and saw that Yami passed out.

"AH! Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi yelled.

"Don't worry; he spaced out the entire way here after he found out my news. He finally fainted here." Jou said as he helped Yugi put the unconscious Pharaoh on the couch.

"What did you tell him anyway Jou?"

"Well…"

(Flashback to the end of the school day)

_Yami sighed as he walked out of the building. 'How can aibou stand it here…?' He thought out loud. _

"_Ya know, I'm not as stupid as you may think Yami." _

_Yami nearly jumped out of his skin when Jou snuck up behind him. "How did you know it was me?" _

"_Your voice turned to normal in PE a few times and your eyes are crimson, not amethyst." Jou responded. _

_Yami just blinked. "Oh…" _

"_So… why are you in Yug's place today anyway?" Jou asked as the walked out of the court yard. _

"_Well… you see, Yugi is pregnant… with my child." Yami spoke with a small glare in his eyes. _

"_So?"_

_Now the glare was deeper. Yami turned his head at his blond friend. "SO??!" _

"_Sorry if it sounded mean, but I'm pregnant to." Jou spoke as he placed a hand on his stomach. _

"_WHAT??!" Yami yelled and looked as if he wanted to faint on the spot._

(End flashback)

"You're pregnant Jou?" Yugi asked. Yugi placed his hand on his flat stomach while his free hand was stroking Yami's face.

"Yeah, I have an appointment tomorrow after school. Seto wants to know how far I am. He's really happy about it and a little weirded out." Jou said as he too placed a hand on his stomach. The smaller blinked.

"I have one tomorrow as well at noon with someone named Dr. Kurcka."

Now it was Jou's turn to blink. "That's that same with me and it's that same doctor."

"Strange… it seems that we have reached a problem that is both weird and good."

Jou and Yugi looked down and noticed that Yami's left eye was opened a crack. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Looks like our kid's gonna be friends with the Kaiba kid." Yami said as he tilted his head to face them with a smile.

TBC

* * *

(1) Okay, Yugi's school schedule is based off my own. Mrs. McGill is my homeroom/LA teacher. We are reading _Romeo and Juliet _in class, it is a very good story so far and my favorite character (Marcutio) died because of Tybalt. Hmph! I was not happy about that!

(2) I take a special independent health studies class because I was not taking it back in Germany. So I'm stuck in the school's library on the computer (readin' fanfics because I do my work over the weekend or at home) with two other students and I'm the only girl! WTH??!

Okay, this story is going to have a sequel. Why you ask? Because there will be a plot twist and it involves the Mouto's and the Kaiba's only. I already have a title but I'm not sure if it will work, does "Secrets for Two" work with you guys?

Please review or face the shadow dodge ball.


	4. DO NOT REVIEW THIS!

…

…

And RiYuYami is back with more mpreg, which actually has made me popular on this website and Deviant Art but not on You Tube because I have only made two videos that even mention male pregnancy. I have a lot of art for it, but only in Prideshipping on Deviant Art but I might get some up later this week or so.

And I'm pretty sure you don't give a shit about any of this news at all… I got Eric Stuart's signature a while ago…

Yami: (throws a pan at Ri and she is knocked out) There, she's gone now and she won't bother you all again. And I'll take care of the rest of this stupid disclaimer.

Yugi: But what about me Yami?

Yami: You can help as well my dear angel. I'll let you thank our reviews for their reviews in the last chapter.

Yugi: Thank you Yami. Thank you every one for the fantastic reviews you sent us last chapter, thirty six is a great start for such a small amount of chapters.

Yami: Lovely my dear. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (even though we are from it) and anything else that appears in this. Ri owns the OCs and the babies are mine and Kaiba's only.

Yugi: On with the fic!

--

**Bundle of Secrets **

**Chapter Four: Tell Them the News **

--

I woke up again to notice Yugi already out of bed, but not in the bathroom. Where did he go? I got out of bed and walked across the cold floor and down the hall. I saw a light on in the kitchen that lit up the living room as well. I saw Yugi in his pajamas and was making oatmeal.

I snuck up behind him, able to smell the **Herbal Essence** in his silky hair. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he almost screamed in surprise. He turned around and gave me an amused glare.

"Yami, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"I like it because you make the cutest scream."

"I do not! Now if you excuse me, I have breakfast to make, and then I have to go work in the shop while you take my place at school for me again."

"You also have an appointment at noon today, remember?" I spoke as I placed my hand on his small belly, rubbing it as I did. Yugi smiled up at me as he kissed my cheek.

"I know love, and don't worry. I'll try and get some pictures of the baby if I can, plus I want to know how far I am anyway." I nodded and walked off to get ready for school. I hope I don't get my ass kicked by that stupid Urishio there, but after yesterday; he might as well avoid me.

Heh.

--

(Yugi's POV)

I sat at the counter of the shop, swinging my feet back and forth. I wanted to go and take a nap but I have to be awake for the customers and because my appointment was in a bit. I yawned as the door opened with a jingle from the bell, signaling a customer. It was a doctor with her son bouncing up and down pointing to anything that caught his eye. At the moment he was looking at a model of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Mama! I want this one!" The boy pointed and poked at it. His mother chuckled and picked it up. "Excuse me sir," She asked me. "Do you know how much this Dragon is?" I smiled and took the toy away. I did a price scan and told her the price. She pulled out her money and her ID. 'Natasha Kurcka…' My eyes seemed to widen. That was the name of my doctor.

"Excuse me madam?" I asked, she turned and offered me a light smile.

"Yes young man?"

"Are you having an appointment for a boy named Yugi Mouto today at noon?"

She blinked and nodded slowly. "Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"I'm Yugi Mouto."

Dr. Kurcka's eyes widened as she looked at him. "So you're the boy coming in for the ultra sound then? Hmm…"

--

Author's note: **THAT'S IT!** I can't take it anymore! I'm finished! I wrote this chapter almost a year ago and I only got all that written until I suddenly realized… I can't stand this story! First of all, how the hell would the kid have both of his parent's DNA if Yugi and Yami look almost like each other!? There isn't a lot to mix up here now is there?

Then there is the fact that Puzzleshipping seems like incest to me now, not that it's a problem or anything since I like Elricest in FMA, but seeing Yami and Yugi together is like seeing someone kiss a mirror. Plus, I'm a Prideshipper now, Puzzleshipping is not really my favorite relationship in YGO anymore and it hasn't been for about a year now. I still like it, but not as much as I use to.

So here's the deal people, I'm going to pass this story on to someone else. You write the chapters while I post the story since I really don't want to removes, especially with all those reviews I have. Alright, now if you want to see more for this story, you take what I have written up there and add more to it. Send me the file in an e-mail, check my account for that, and I'll look over it. Who ever writes the chapter best will get it posted and become the new writer, but I still own the plot since I was the one who created it, yet you will get the credit for writing.

And to the person who writes it best, you will receive a one-shot in return for your services. Also, I'll have to inform you of all the info I have for this story.

_**PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS SO YOU DO NOT WASTE IT.**_ Once the chapter is written, it will replace this on got it? Send me a Private Message if you want to write the chapter, and the e-mail title must say 'Bundle of Secrets chap' so I know what it is. Oh, and you can write a different author's note.


End file.
